You Have Got To Be Kidding
by Fanfictions For Bored People
Summary: I just wanted to be alone in my house but that wasn't going to happen. I just wanted to listen to music. I just wanted to keep what little normal I already had. But he ruined it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Afternoon as usual. Sitting around in my room blasting Green Day. I lived in the country and everyone said I should love it there. Pretty goddamn difficult when no one is near by. My parents always said I should try and be more social. It's not like I could just walk to someone's house. My family was out. I was dancing and singing along.

I heard a noise outside. It was a high pitched noise. _Jesus Christ. _I thought. I looked out my window. I couldn't see anything weird. I figured the dog knocked something over. I turned up the volume to my music, listening to the blaring guitar. I sat there for a few minuets, zoning out. Suddenly, I heard the noise again, louder this time. This time I went upstairs. I went out the front door and started to walk around. I was paranoid of something weird happening so I brought my dog. She was shaking and I thought about leaving her there. But then she ran ahead. I thought nothing of it as she was a husky and probably just had extra energy.

Running around my property looking for some high pitched noise was not how I had planned to spend my afternoon. Eventually, we hit the forest. A good part of my yard was covered in it. All kinds of animals lived in there and it was never a good Indra to go there without the dog. She kept running and started barking as well. The ground was muddy and I was only in high tops. It would get in trouble for running around in the mud in my shoes. The mud made squishing noises under my feet. Bugs started to swarm around me. " Fucking black flies " I muttered to myself. The trees got thicker and thick. The dog rounded a corner and I couldn't see her anymore. She kept barking.

" Maddie! " I called for her. I felt like something dangerous was around the corner. I gathered my courage when she didn't come back and ran over.

**So this will be a very odd story. I don't really know what I'm suppose to say now so... I'm enjoying writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Around the corner was a crashed space craft. I knew what it was in the back of my mind. I knew who's cruiser that was. I kept telling myself that wasn't possible. That it was probably someone else's cruiser. But when he stepped out I knew. It was Zim. " Why hello Gaz. I didn't think your family would move this far to get little Dibby away from me. " He walked out of his cruiser. " I always thought your dad liked me but I guess I was wrong. Poor Dib. My mission wasn't nearly as fun without him around so I figured I'd go to him. "

" Why are you here? " My dad moved us away from the city because he said he was getting too old for the busy life. Everyone knew that he was really worried about Dib. We changed skools. Dib had to try to make new friends. I had to get people to leave me alone again.

" It would be difficult to cover up my next plan in the city. Would the Gaz human like to hear about it? " I was genuinely worried something bad was happening but now I saw it was just Zim.

" Bye Zim. " I turned around and headed back to my house. When I got back my family was already home.

" Gaz! You should always stay in the house when we aren't around! What if you got mauled to death? " My dad always overeacted to things like this.

" Then I'd be dead. It wouldn't matter. " I went back to my room. My security system wasn't working. They wouldn't respond to movement. _Zim's goddamn cruiser must be interfering with the signals. _I tried to turn on my video game. I wanted to keep myself busy. All I got was screen static. _That asshole is doing it on purpose. I will **kill **him. _I then realized I had no idea where he was. I would have to ask Dib for help.

**Author's Note: I'm writting this story as I go so if I ever go more than two days without adding to it, I probably got stuck and didn't know exactly what was going to happen next. Hopefully I can update it more than once every day. Please give feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Telling Dib wouldn't be easy. I decided to just ask him to fix my electronics and let him think whatever he wanted about why they were acting like this. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Dib was pointing the remote at the TV.

" Come _on! _" The TV had stactic just like my Gameslave. " I hate the satalite here. " He slumped back down onto the sofa.

" Hi Dib. Do you have time to help me with my Gameslave? It's not working right. "

" Don't you know how to fix those? "

" Yeah but I don't feel like it. Are you going to do it? "

" Maybe. You know, it's kind of weird that your Gameslave would be messed up too. It's not connected to the satalite. Is anything else of yours broken? "

" That's not your business. " I didn't want him interfering with Zim if I could keep him from it. He had a few friends at skool and I didn't want him to blow it.

" You know this is odd. The static isn't making noise. " I realized from this point on Dib was going to sit there and talk to himself for a awhile, so I went back to my room.

**Dib's POV**

. I sat on the couch for a few more minuets. I had put most of my interest in the paranormal away, or at least tried, but sometimes little things like this brought it back.

" If something with a strong magnetic field was around here, it would have been able to cause this, but what could that be? " Talking to myself helped me organize my thoughts. " Maybe I could use some of dad's to make something that could locate it? I'd have to find a reason to use them that he would approve of. I could always just say it was for skool. He'd probably buy that. " I decided to go to his lab later. The old man had retired but I knew he only did it because he thought I was insane. He still spent the same amount of time in his lab. He wasn't the best father but he meant well. Gaz a couldn't nessessaraly agree with me on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After my dad let me borrow his equipment and I had built my machine , I brought I outside. It picked up a signal down the road so I followed it. Generally the road was empty so I wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. I walked down the quiet road listening to anything that sounded out of the ordinary. For half an hour, all I could hear were the birds and the steady beep of the detector. Then, it started to pick up when I came across a tall house. There was no field cleared around it. It looked like someone had built it there trying not to move anything.

" That's odd. The next house isn't for another twenty minuets. " I walked up to the blue front door. The walls were painted blue. It wasn't really a normal house for this area. _Don't assume that Dib. It's probably not him. _The door was opened. I couldn't believe what I saw. He was taller now. He had a straw hat on. He wore blue jeans and a T-shirt. He still didn't know enough to change his skin.

" Why hello earth creature. " He stuck out his hand. " My name is Zim. I am your neighbour. "

" Why are you here? " He put on an innocent face.

" Whatever do you mean? This is my parental unit's household in the country. " He continued to look at me.

" You followed me here. Why? Are you planning to kill me Zim? Whatever you're planning, I'll stop it! "

" Oh I remember you now! You're that Dib child that always called me an alien at my old school. I haven't followed you. My parental units wanted to move. " I didn't understand why he was playing dumb. There wasn't anyone around. " And even if I was planning something, you would never be able to stop the almighty ZIM! Now I must return to my guests. Goodbye. " He closed the door. I went back down the road, talking out loud to myself.

" Who did he have over? " I kept thinking of possibilities. None of them were all that good. It was possible he was talking to his leaders which would give him logical reason to pretend to be human. " They wouldn't want to see him talking to me the way he normally does. I decided on that as my theory. " What is he doing to disrupt the electricity? Maybe he's using a lot? Or sending off waves to communicate with different planets. Yeah. And he'll probably call in a whole armada. " I went back home, thinking about different possibilities and what I would do about them. _  
_


End file.
